


True Sight

by Imshee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshee/pseuds/Imshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 2/16/1998</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/16/1998

Of all of those who see,  
All of you must agree,  
The only way to see ‘ME’,  
Is to close your eyes.

You see no color,  
You see no race,  
You see the voice, the face,  
The true ‘ME’ in any case.

I am no color, no race.  
I am only my voice, my soul.  
Even without sight ‘I’ am whole,  
Life full of fire, an ember, a coal.

When you see color and race,  
That blinds you to the true face.  
You can’t judge true, in any case,  
When you see just the outside.

So why judge by color or size,  
When you don’t judge by hair or eyes?  
There is more to ‘ME’ than you realize,  
Than can be seen by mortal eyes.


End file.
